Joke's on you
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Love is in the air and the Valentine's Day Dance in approaching fast. Maka Albarn wants a date to shove in her best friend's face and prove to him she can get a date. All Soul Evans want is to wear his heart on his sleeves and be honest about his feelings. One note in the wrong locker leads to huge misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend RBKNinja. I've had a rough couple of days and she's always been there to cheer me up and support me no matter what. She's such an amazing friend and I'm really happy I became her friend. You're the best sweetie!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The pen repeatedly hit the surface of the table. Lazily Soul rested his chin on his palm as he absentmindedly stared at the black board where their professor scribbled down conclusions of the frog's digestion system.

Maka's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she tried to focus on the notes Professor Stein wrote on the board. With an upcoming test coming on rapid speed, Maka needed to focus. She needed to maintain her perfect A streak and continue to beat Ox. She couldn't let herself be distracted by Soul's obvious attempt at distracting her.

His rhythm picked up its pace and slowly his pen creeped closer to her. Her hand tightened on her pencil as she threw an annoyed glance at him. His lips twitched with amusement. Bastard. He enjoyed being an obstacle in her way to her A's. With his stupid grin and his stupid motorcycle and his stupid fangirls chasing him everywhere.

Quickly she snatched his pen and threw it across the room. His jaw hit the desk as he unexpectedly stared off where the pen disappeared behind a desk and then back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to copy the notes on the board. Like he cared.

He gaped at her and she shoved his face down on his blank notebook page, finishing off with a playful ruffle to his hair. He scowled and pouted at her for ruining his hairstyle she knew he spent hours to make it look like he just got out of bed. Such a pretender.

She smirked wide toward him and she returned to her notes.

The clock rang throughout the school and Professor Stein put down his chalk. "Okay everyone. I want you to read chapter seventeen and come prepared for the next lesson. Remember to study hard for the upcoming test."

Notebooks rustled as the students collected their things. Maka's chair shrieked as it was pushed backward. She flung her bag on the desk and gathered her things.

"So…" She turned to face Soul leisurely resting his elbow on the desk, wearing a large mischievous grin. "Still not got a date to the Valentine's Day dance?"

Her nails dug into the surface of her notebook. "… No."

He snorted. "You're such a nerd. You can even get a date."

Her jaw tightened as she roughly shoved her notebook in her bag. Of course he has to be a douchebag. Of course he'd to shove up the fact no one would ask her and she would once again sit at home reading a book while all her friends were enjoying the dance. Soul would as always have plenty of girls begging him on their knees to take him to the dance and he would be dancing the night away. The thought left a sour taste in her mouth as she closed her bag.

But she could be like the other girls. She could be brave like the other girls asking Soul to the dance. She didn't need to sit and wait for someone to ask her when _she_ could ask someone. Then she would finally get Black*Star and Soul off her back. For the first time, she could smother it in Soul's pathetic face and perhaps, she could get noticed by him. Maybe if she got a date to the Valentine's Day dance, perhaps he would see her in a more romantic way.

"Actually," she swung her backpack over her shoulder and straightened her back. "I'm actually going to ask someone to the dance."

His jaw tensed and his grin was wiped from his face. He stared at her utterly baffled as the students started to exit the classroom. "Pfft" he stood up from his chair and shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing his notebook from his desk. "Like you would ever have the courage to ask someone out."

A grin spread on Maka's face as she leaned closer to him. "Watch me." She brushed passed him and descended the stairs to the front of the classroom.

He spluttered as he hurried after her. "So who's the poor guy you're going to ask."

The only person she would want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with was Soul. He was an ass and an idiot. He recklessly followed Black*Star on his crazy shenanigans that often led to thrown into the detention room. How she'd come to crush on _him_ of all people, was a mystery. All she knew was when they were alone, he could be pretty nice and cool.

But she knew if she gathered her courage and asked him, he would laugh at her. He would tell Black*Star and the whole school would laugh at her for even trying or even hoping she had a chance with the school's cool kid.

Asking Soul was out of the question.

Her lab partner in chemistry, Kid, was a cool guy. He would be the only one not to get the wrong idea of her asking him to the dance. Kid was a gentleman and both of them enjoyed reading classic literature. They could have a great time at the dance discussing poetry and perhaps dancing just to shove her date in Soul's face.

"It's a surprise." She grinned wide toward him as they went passed Professor Stein cleaning the black board and out into the loud hallway.

"Is it Black*Star?"

Her stomach twisted at the implication _she_ would ask _Black*Star_ to the dance. "No! Why would I ask _him?!_ "

"That's the only guy you hang out with." He threw his arm usually around her shoulders like he always did. If only the gesture was affectionate like Black*Star so often did to Tsubaki. "Are you going to ask Kilik?"

"No. We don't even talk."

"Harvar?"

"Nope."

"Ox?"

"Ew! I would never!" She wrinkled her nose with disgust and he chuckled heartily. A chuckle that made her heart skip beats in her chest.

"Figured. But who're you going to ask? I know all of your friends." A smirk spread on his face as they arrived at her locker. "Or maybe you're just bluffing and taking a cardboard picture of me."

She snorted. "Please. Don't flatter yourself. You're not _that_ good-looking." Yes he was. He was totally smoking.

"Then I've got an army of liars." He leaned against the locker as she swung hers open. His eyes followed her as she opened her backpack and changed her biology textbook to her chemistry one.

"Those girls chase anyone with a leather jacket. If they knew what an ass you are, they would hightail away from you."

"You're not running away. There's to be something good about me."

Her cheeks heated up and she dived her head inside of the locker. He possessed good qualities. Great qualities in fact. He may be a lazy ass most of the time, but he'd a big heart and he was loyal and kind and he was the best person she'd ever met. It made a lot more sense why she'd become infatuated with him.

"You're not that bad. Just hard to see passed that cool guy act and that irritating smirk of yours." She threw her book in her bag and slammed her locker closed.

He stared at her with his large red eye and a soft smile playing on his lips. "You know, if you don't get a d―"

"YO FOLLOWERS!" Black*Star crashed into Maka's back and both were slammed into the lockers. "How's my favourite follower doing?!"

She groaned as she pushed the idiot away from him. "I told you to stop tackling idiot!"

He backpedalled and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "Wow, calm your tiny tits." A large grin spread on his face as he swung his arm around her shoulders. Her eyebrow twitched annoyingly. The unbearable amount of axe deodorant he'd showered himself in stung her eyes. "I bear good news."

"Spill it out already. Class's bout to start."

"Dude, since when did you give a flying fuck about school?"

"I don't. But Maka does."

"Yeah, yeah." Black*Star playfully ruffled her hair and she glared holes at her childhood friend. "Gotta preserve that big brain of yours and keep you focused on your studies." His eyes lit up. "And that reminds me. The Valentine's Day dance is at Friday. Guess who's going with the goddess Tsubaki?"

Her jaw dropped to the floor was she pushed away his hand. "No way! How on earth did you get _her_ to go to the dance with _you?!_ " Tsubaki was Black*Star's complete opposite. Black*Star was loud and obnoxious while Tsubaki calm and collected. She knew her friend seemed to be… good friends with her childhood friend. How that happened and how they managed was a mystery to her.

Black*Star snorted and puffed out his chest with pride. "Of course she would accept! There's no way she could say no to the mighty ME!"

"Dude," Soul spoke as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Tsubaki's your friend."

Black*Star cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah? What 'bout it?"

"Valentine's day is all 'bout couples and love and that stuff. Won't she get the wrong idea?"

"Nah. I _want_ her to end up bent over a table at the end of the day― Auch! Maka!"

She growled lowly as she glared at her friend massaging his sore ribs. "You're _not_ going to take her to the dance to hit it and quit it."

A large smirk slowly grew on his face. "Who said anything about quitting it?"

"So _you_ are seriously going to get into a committed relationship with Tsubaki?" Soul questioned.

"That's the plan. Chicks eat up the Valentine's Day shit. She's going to be all over me at the end of the day."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy, or pissed off at the fact you're going to try to get into a committed relationship with _my best friend!_ " her voice rose and her glare threw daggers at him.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "If you've a problem with it, you can date my best friend."

Soul chocked on his spit.

Maka's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up to rival the sun. He hit too close to home for her liking. Of course she wanted to be with Soul but… he didn't feel the same way.

"No way!" Soul exclaimed. "Like I would ever date her!"

Her heart cracked in her chest. Her hands balled at her side as she bit down on her lower lip. The pain in her lip distracted her from the tearing sensation in her chest. She knew all along Soul didn't think there was one attractive bone in her body and he would never even consider her girlfriend material. But, there was always a small part of her, hoping perhaps he could find her beautiful and maybe grow a crush on her.

But it was all fantasies.

It would never happen.

"Maka's got a guy in mind as a date for the Valentine's Day dance." Soul's tone was strained.

"What?" Black*Star stared at her completely baffled by the news. What? Like she couldn't ask a guy out? "You're getting a date? Who's it?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a surprise."

"Why?"

Why? Because she didn't have the heart to give a different name when all she wanted was to ask Soul.

"I haven't asked him yet. He could already have a date."

"Kilik already has a date. He's going with Liz."

"I'm not going to ask Kilik!" She locked her locker and rested her balled hands on her hips. "We're not even good friends. Why do you two think I'm going to ask him?"

"Why not?" Black*Star said. "Aside from me and Soul, Kilik's the guy you talk to."

Everything didn't revolve around Soul and Black*Star. They weren't the only friends she had. She had made friends on her own. It was _she_ who introduced Tsubaki to Black*Star. She became friends with Kid. If they bumped into each other outside of school, she could talk to him, not like she could if she ran into Kilik.

They don't know every single one of her friends. Her life didn't revolve around them.

"I have other friends than you know of." Roughly she slammed into Black*Star's shoulder as she walked away. Just because she enjoyed spending her Saturday nights with a book in her hand than going to house parties and getting wasted and hook up with some guy who told her nice things, didn't mean she didn't have any friends. She had Tsubaki and she would consider herself Kid's friend.

She sighed and lowered her head as she headed toward her chemistry class. Maybe she shouldn't have snapped at her friends. Black*Star did deserve it, but Soul didn't. He was simply… him. She was in too deep.

If she could go back to being _just_ his friend, she would do it in a heartbeat.

She entered the classroom where she found students had already arrived to prepare themselves for the upcoming lab. Students were dressing themselves in white lab coats, collecting gloves and protective glasses. Professor Stein scribbled down instructions on the black board for the experiment they were going to do.

Kid sat by their desk with his back straight and hands clasped in front of him like he was in the middle of a job interview. She waved toward him and he politely smiled toward her as she went down the aisle to their desk.

"Hello." He greeted her as she took the seat next to him. "Are you prepared for another successful experiment?"

"Yes." She slammed her bag on the desk and unpacked her things. "I've read the whole chapter."

"Me too. We're going to do great today."

Kid had already prepared himself with a white coat and protective glasses. Maka went and grabbed the protection needed for the experiment. The class started and they did the experiment and before they even knew it, the class was over.

"Have you seen the posters for the upcoming ball the school will host?" Kid asked as they cleaned away their vials.

"No. I've only heard about them but I've actually not seen them." She wiped the table from the juices from the fruits they'd experimented with.

"It's very cheesy. The theme of the night will be _'heart on your sleeves'_."

"That sounds really cliché." She spun around and faced Kid who cautiously placed the vials in line with each other with a row of eights. Everybody in the classroom had already left the classroom after finishing cleaning away their things. Of course Maka and Kid were always last since Kid had to sort not only the other pair's vials, but make sure every shelf was perfect. Not that she really cared. It was these moments she enjoyed talking literature and different authors inspiration behind the books.

Kid was a nice guy and she didn't mind staying behind to clean the classroom.

"Yes. Liz told me there will be a dress code. The dates will give the females hearts to wear on their sleeves."

"Geez, talk about taking the theme to a new level." She jumped up on the desk and watched as Kid inspected his handiwork. "So will you go?"

"Yes of course. My father will be there to hold a speech. I have to go and represent him when he fails to make a worthy speech."

She giggled. To the few events she'd attended with her friend, Lord Death hadn't been the kind of person to make memorable speeches. In the end, Kid had always taken the front to make good speeches to get the crowd excited.

She licked her dry lips. "So do you have a date for the dance?" She shyly asked. Even though she didn't feel anything romantically toward him, asking someone to an event meant for couples made her nervous. He was a gentleman and they were friends, but what if he took it the wrong way?

"No, not right now." He spun around on his feet with a content smile on his face. "I'm not really looking for one."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. This was the perfect scenario. He was free to ask and she could waltz inside with Kid as her date, shoving him in Soul's face that she could get a date too. Even though her date didn't go with her because he fancied her, he would go with her because they were good friends. They could have more fun than Soul and one of his clingy fangirls.

Then why was she so nervous. He was handsome, but she didn't like him. Simply the idea to ask someone out to the Valentine's Day Dance was… terrifying.

"Oh okay." She gulped. Nervously her hands bunched the hem of her skirt. She couldn't even imagine how nervous she would be if she asked Soul to the dance. "Actually I was th―"

A loud vibration caught Kid's attention. He fished his phone up from his pocket and his thumb swiped across the screen. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Liz is wondering where I am. I promised her I would help her go through the decorations."

"Oh." She moved aside so he could grab his bag and threw it on his back.

"Yes." He flashed her a smile as he went toward the door. "I'll see you in class." And he disappeared.

She sighed as she sunk down on her chair. Only a few days to the dance. She had to ask Kid as quickly as possible. He wasn't as popular as Soul, but he was indeed a price A date. He was the headmaster's son and came from a very wealthy family, he would indeed get a limo to arrive at the dance in class. She knew if Kim wasn't being fought over by Jacqueline and Ox, she would definitely be hunting for Soul or Kid.

She had to reach him before anyone else did. If she wanted to have a date to the dance, she couldn't procrastinate.

Quickly she fished up her notebook. She picked up her pen and started to write.

 _Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?_

She drew _'yes'_ and _'no'_ boxes under it. If Soul was here, she knew he would comment on her age. Like, "yes and no boxes? What are you? Twelve?" She rolled her eyes but her lips couldn't help but twitch. He was an idiot.

Her fingers ran over the sheet of paper before she ripped the page from her notebook. Skilfully she folded it and signed it, drawing a heart at the end. She threw her things in her bag and exited the classroom with the note in her hand. With the students left for home two hours ago, the corridors were empty and silent. It would've been peaceful if the note didn't weigh a bucket of bricks. Her heart beat erratically in her chest and her steps boomed loudly throughout the corridor as if she stepped on mines.

Kid's bank of lockers came unbearably closer for every step. Before she knew it, she came to a halt in front of the locker. Soul's obnoxious _'EAT'_ sticker glared holes at her, mocking her for the note in her hands. Her nose wrinkled as she heard his obnoxious laughter in her head. She would show him she could get a date.

But which one was Kid's locker?

Her hands suddenly turned clammy as she nervously stared at the lockers beside Soul's. She'd once followed Kid to his locker lost in a discussion about Edgar Allan Poe's stories and she'd discovered his locker was beside Soul's. But was it to his right… or was it to his left…? The right one did have Black*Star's obnoxious star autograph. If it was Kid's locker, he would've cleaned it as soon as his eyes set on it, even if that meant skipping classes. The left one was squeaky clean. That one had to be Kid's.

Without a single thought in her head, she stepped forward and slipped the note in the locker. She sighed heavily and shook her hands nervously. No turning back now. There was nothing she could do at the moment. All she could do was take his rejection if so happened, or blaze in the glory of the glorious future of Soul's shocked face.

* * *

He had to ask her. There was no question about it. It was their senior year and it flew by faster than he liked. Before he knew it, they would be standing at graduation in their graduation robes. Maka would go to a fancy and prestigious college and become something great. And he? He would most likely end up stuck at his father's recording studio. They would go completely separate ways and the idea of never seeing her again without showing her his feelings.

He'd put off asking her for too long. He was going to ask her to the Valentine's Day Dance. Today. If she was serious at asking someone to the dance, he needed to get to her before she asked someone.

He inhaled deeply as he stared into the mirror. Hair perfectly messy. Clean T-shirt so Maka wouldn't point at his stains with dismay. Even though he enjoyed wearing dirty shirts so she would point them out, he needed to impress her. Today was the perfect day to wear a newly washed shirt. Today was the day he needed to show he could be a jackpot date.

"Hi Maka." He flashed a smirk but flinched at the clear nervousness radiating off him. He swallowed heavily as he pulled at his collar. Shit. If he sweat any more he had to change into a new shirt. "I was thinking… um, since you don't have a date, I don't have a date, we could… you know… maybe go together." He groaned and rolled his eyes, slamming his forehead against the cool surface of the bathroom mirror. Maka would pick up on his uneasiness in a second.

"Why don't you simply send her a bouquet of flowers with a note instead?"

Soul jumped in shock and whirled around to see his brother leaning against the doorframe, wearing a large grin. "Wes! Knock before you enter, damn it!"

He snickered as he pushed away from the doorframe. "I did." His grin only widened. "But you were too busy being sickly in love with Maka."

He groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother's smug expression. "Fuck off."

"I'm simply trying to help you, little brother." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you finally going to grow a pair and ask her?"

Soul silently turned away from him and rested his hands on the sides of the sink. In his peripheral vision he caught his brother moving closer to him in the bathroom mirror. "Can you just… leave?"

"If you decide to ask her to the dance, I think she'll humbly accept your invitation."

He snorted. "The only reason she would accept was if her plan backfires."

"Don't think so lowly of yourself. You've been friends for a long time. I bet she'd be thrilled to go with a good friend."

Like she would ever. All he did was tease her, which resulted in playful bickering. He enjoyed her company. The few times they found themselves alone in her apartment with his head on her lap, silently studying her facial expressions as she read a book. Those were the moments he enjoyed the best.

But did she? Would he be enough as her date?

"Maybe."

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "If you want to go to the dance with her, and if you don't ask her today, just send her flowers, okay?"

Flowers were cheesy and uncool. Too cliché. But then again, Maka read unnecessary many books about romances, so perhaps flowers weren't such a bad idea. But what if she got weird out by flowers from him and an invitation to the dance? Would she reject him thinking he loved her? He did love her, but he didn't want to scare her away. Or worse, think his feelings were one big fat joke.

"No. I'm going to ask her. Face to face." He couldn't be anxious. He couldn't be a coward. If he didn't muster the courage and asked her, he would never be brave enough to expose his true feelings. Asking her out was practice.

"Whatever you want. Remember, Maka is a young lady and ladies are sensitive."

Soul rolled his eyes. Here he went again, pointing out his unsuitable behaviour toward sensitive and fragile ladies. If it was one thing he'd discovered about Maka it was she wasn't a fragile glass doll, she was a warrior. Every time he made stupid comments she would slam her book on his head. Maka wasn't a clingy girl in need of a guy to take care of her, heck, she didn't need anybody. If it was someone in need; it was him.

"Right. I'll just go." Soul moved passed his brother and exited the bathroom, grabbing his messenger bag in the process.

"But you haven't even eaten any breakfast yet." Wes commented and he tailed after Soul as he went down the stairs. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

His jaw tightened as he reached the end of the stairway. He spun on his feet by the kitchen island and snatched an apple, taking a large bite of it. Wes sighed and shook disapproving at him and Soul disappeared out of the house. He chewed loudly as he jumped on his motorcycle. He took one large bite of the juicy sweet apple before he threw it over his shoulder and speeded away to school.

He arrived at the school only a few minutes later. Of course as soon as he drove up toward the parking lot, two very familiar girls he recognized from his fan club were giggling and glancing at him. He rolled his eyes as he lazily wandered passed them and into the building. He silently groaned as he heard the two girls tiptoed after him and gossiped to each other. The blonde whispered to the shorter girl and giggled as they tailed him though the building. His shoulders slouched with annoyance and he hoped they wouldn't approach him and ask him to the dance. There was a limit to how many giddy girls he could turn down and watch them burst out into tears. To his dismay, he didn't know how many more girls he could reject.

His grin widened when he reached the bank of lockers where his one was among. His sticker he'd on his locker was moved to the one next to him, and well, the change had been successful. Pink letters of every shade were sticking out of the locker and the hinges were about to break.

He knew it was a good idea. Now he didn't have to clean out all the letters from his locker. Now he wouldn't hope and pray to whatever higher power there was that one letter was from Maka.

He entered the code on his locker and it shrieked loudly as it swung open. Lights lit up and heavenly music of a string orchestra erupted when his eyes settled on a folded paper with the one name he'd hoped and fantasied at receiving for years. He rubbed his eyes forcefully and his eyes fluttered because this couldn't be happening, but even though how many times he rubbed his eyes and blinked his eyes, the letter wouldn't go away.

The corners of his lips twitched and grew and blossomed into a large genuine smile as he grabbed the note. The note didn't slip through his fingers. The light weight warmed his fingers and proved how real the note was. His heart tripped in his chest at the view of her familiar handwriting and the cute heart at the end of her name. With shaky hands he unfolded the letter, sweat pearling on his forehead with excitement.

 _Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?_

Loudly he slammed his back against the neighbour locker and slid down. He wore a complete uncensored smile and the paper trembled in his hands. A large weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the heavens were singing because _Maka asked him to the dance!_ He couldn't help but to snicker at the dorky _'yes'_ and _'no'_ boxes underneath it. But he didn't care. He loved her dorky and badass personality, especially now because she asked him out.

He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of weightlessness and mutual feelings. He knew darn well she wouldn't go with someone she didn't like hanging out with, and it was the Valentine's Day Dance for crying out loud! Maka wouldn't write a heart on the letter and ask him if she didn't at least have some kind of romantic interest.

"Well look at that smile."

His eyes snapped open and immediately he jumped up on his feet in front of the headmaster's child.

"Kid!" He exclaimed and cleared his throat, composing himself and covering up his excitement with his cool neutral facade. But the corners of his lips couldn't help but twitch, leaking out his obvious excitement. Not cool.

He raised his eyebrow at him and pointed with his thumb at his locker. "Really?"

Soul wanted to snicker with amusement at Kid's obvious uptight facade. Probably his OCD talking. "What? Seems like you've got a lot of ad―"

Kid waved it away and snatched a letter sticking out of his locker, shoving it in his face. With fine cursive letters it said _'To Soul Evans from Anya.'_

"Next time," he shoved the letter in his hands, Soul fumbled with the letter. Kid ripped his sticker from his locker and slapped it onto Soul's. "If you foolishly pull this prank again, I will pull some strings and get your locker taken away."

Soul grabbed his things and threw it in the bag, locking his locker and he knew, by lunch his locker would be filled once again. Soul left Kid to clean out the love letters from his locker and wipe away the sticky mess left from his sticker. He held the letter close to his chest as he fished up his pencil from bag. Without a shred of hesitation, he checked the _'yes'_ box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a mistake. One huge mistake. What was she thinking when she asked _Kid_ to the dance?! Of course he would already have a date to the dance. Of course he wouldn't want to go with her! He would probably go with that girl Liz she saw often him around and what in earth was she thinking when she drew _a heart_ on the letter?!

She slammed her forehead on her desk and silently groaned in defeat. She was going to get humiliated for trying to ask Kid out. Soul and Black*Star would find out about her rejection and they would make fun of her and Soul would hate her forever and she would be shunned forever by the school and she would fail school and she would never be able to graduate.

All because she tried to ask Kid out.

She fisted her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. If she was going to get humiliated by the whole school either way, she would've asked Soul. At least the truth would be out. The whole school including the person she really liked would think she fancied the great headmaster's son.

Maybe she could take the letter back? Maybe she could go to his locker bust it open and tear the note to shreds? Soul always managed to open her locker even though she changed her locker combination every other week. He always managed to open her locker and pull a stupid prank on her. Maybe she could hire him to open Kid's locker and she could get her note back.

Her back straightened and she stared at the clean black board with realization in her eyes. She could fix everything. If she called Soul, maybe she could get the note before Kid arrived at school. He always arrived at eight. Quickly Maka fished up her phone from her bag and she wrote her code. Her background image of her and Soul greeted her. Soul in his familiar leather jacket, grinning wide toward the camera. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and beaming brightly. 7:48. She could make i―

"Cool background."

She squeaked and whirled around, seeing Soul leaned over her chair and staring at her phone background. Quickly she locked her phone and placed the screen down, but the damage was already done.

"I thought you deleted that picture."

Her cheeks heated up and she looked away from his wide knowing grin. How could she? There were only a handful of photos only of her and Soul, and this one was the most precious one of all of them because it was _he_ who wanted to take a picture of them. She was lucky her blush had worn off before he snapped the picture.

"Why waste a perfectly good picture?" She threw her phone in her bag as if it disappeared so would his memories of the picture.

"Keeping it in your gallery and having it as your background image are two different things." He leaned closer to her and he supported his hands on each side of the chair. She could hear his wide grin in his voice.

"I could always change it."

"Nah. Why would you waste a good picture?" He slid down on the chair next to her and rested his elbow on the desk. "The light is good. It makes your face glow and not looking like a twelve year old."

She whipped her face toward him and flashed him a smirk. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm not the one looking like I'm eighty-three

His eyes narrowed. "It's _white_."

"White like an old grandpa."

"It's natural."

"And so is old people's hair."

He pouted and she giggled at his cute face. He was too cute when he pouted. It made his eyes glimmer a beautiful dark shade of red. A shade that could be found in dark red silk curtains in a gothic home or in wine. Her favourite shade of red.

"At least I've a fan club." He smartly retorted.

"A club you would rather be without." And she also. Every time the girls obnoxiously flirt their asses off in front of him all she wanted was to pour blech in her eyes and let Professor Stein dissect her heart. Even though he showed no interest in the girls, she couldn't help but to burn with jealousy and for the girls to walk into her knife. Multiple times.

"Maybe. But this'll definitely get them off my back once they find out I've a date for the dance."

Her mouth fell wide open as she blatantly stared at her friend's large smirk, trying to ignore the hurt spread through her veins like poison. "You do?" She crossed her fingers under her desk, hoping he didn't catch her sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, and that reminds me," he fished up neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket― _her_ note she wrote to Kid. Did Kid give it to him?

Oh dear. She couldn't handle the rejection! Not in front of Soul!

"And so do you."

Her eyes widened and she snatched her note from his hand. Quickly she unfolded the note and to her pleasant surprise, the _'yes'_ box was checked.

She had a date to the dance. She'd managed to get Kid to agree to go to the dance with her. She'd a date to the dance!

But it wasn't the person she really wanted to go with.

"Oh my death!" The paper crunched as she brought it to her chest, a genuine smile spread on her face. "I― I've to go!" She scrambled for her bag and her things, getting up from her desk. She'd to talk to Kid. She'd to get away from Soul before she cried tears of happiness and hurt. She'd a date, but so did Soul also.

Soul loud chuckle followed her as she exited the classroom.

A humourless laughter aroused from her vocal cords as she hurried down the corridor. Of course Kid would've given Soul the note. Perhaps they stood by their lockers and Kid spoke about it out loud and Soul discovered Kid and she were friends. How did he react then? Was he sad by the news? Was he overjoyed? She couldn't possibly know. They'd been friends for a while, but even with the experience, she still had a hard time decipher his feelings. He was one large 100 000 pieces puzzle she'd been solving throughout their friendship, and yet, the puzzle still remained unfinished.

She wanted to cry because he was so unreadable while he could read her like an open book. He could tell exactly what she felt while she could never understand him. He knew she loved him and he kindly didn't speak of it to spare her heart of the rejection. He cared about her enough not to speak the heart-breaking words, but she knew he didn't like her back.

She wanted to curse him and rip her hair from her head because he was so caring and kind not to break her heart and stay her friend even though she didn't only want to be his.

But she'd to sucker it up. She would rather be his friend than a stranger. When she came face-to-face with his date for the dance, she'd to smile and act as if she was happy for him even though she was dying inside.

Her eyes fluttered when she found Kid by his locker with a girl with waist-long blond hair. If she remembered right… it was the event coordinator for the dance, Liz. It must've been her who came up with the corny theme.

She inhaled deeply before she approached the pair. The blue eyes of the girl looked away from Kid and locked with hers. Kid tilted his head questioningly before he gazed at her, the corners of his lips stretched upwards. "Maka." He spoke as she approached him.

"Hi. Can we talk in the library after school? We should talk about the Valentine's Day dance."

Kid's eyes fluttered and Liz's stared confused at them both. "What―"

"Maka!" She whipped around, finding Tsubaki walking toward her. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

She closed her eyes and cursed herself when realization sunk in that she'd completely forgotten about their lunch date. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

She waved it away. "It's okay. Lunch isn't over yet." Tsubaki looked at Kid and Liz who seemed very puzzled. "Oh, I'm Tsubaki, Maka's friend." She reached out her hand toward Kid.

"Um," Kid cleared his throat and grabbed her hand. "Death the Kid. But most people call me Kid. I'm Maka's lab partner."

"And I'm Liz. Event coordinator. I'm Kid's friend." She waved at them.

"Nice to meet you, but not to be rude, but Maka and I have to leave." She hooked her arm around Maka's and dragged her away as Kid stared baffled at her.

Tsubaki dragged her toward the cafeteria where they bought their lunch and took a seat by their usual table at the back of the cafeteria. Soul and Black*Star had yet to arrive, or they'd already eaten their lunch, either way, it gave them some privacy to speak in peace.

"So," Maka played with her mashed potatoes, "what was so important you've to drag me from Kid?"

A large smile grew on her face and she glanced at her with joy. "I heard from Black*Star you're going to ask someone to the dance."

"Yeah, and I've already asked him and he said yes."

Her hands slapped on the table. "He did? Who did you ask out?"

Her heart sank to her gut. "Kid." She whispered.

"Kid? You asked Kid?" Her eyes widened with surprise. She didn't blame her. "Why did you ask _him?_ Do you like him now?"

"Of course not." She stabbed her fork through the meatloaf, white knuckles bare to Tsubaki's curious eyes. "We're just going as friends." At least that's what she hoped Kid thought. She had to set the record straight with him after school and plan out… dance stuff. Or something like that. Tsubaki always seemed to plan out a lot of things before every dance she attended.

"I was sure you were going to ask Soul out."

She snorted and chopped the meatloaf again. "He's got a date already."

"Oh." She lowered her head, understanding her friend's pain all too well. "So who is it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, and I don't want to." She would be far too jealous. She knew already, she would be the jealous one of them at the night of the dance. It would be she who would longingly look at him while he leisurely sat with his date on his lap. It would be her picturing herself by his side, and not him. She was crazy for thinking he would actually realize and see her as girlfriend material.

"Hey, even if he's going with someone else, at least we can have fun." Tsubaki tried to lighten the mood, but it had already been ruined a long time ago.

…

"So you did follow your older brother's exquisite advice to ask out the wonderful Maka to the dance." Wes snickered as he proudly patted Soul's shoulder. "I knew it wouldn't fail. A sweet young lady like Maka wouldn't be able to resist your charm."

"Actually," Soul came to a stop in the driveway, smugly puffing out his chest, " _she_ asked me out."

"Maka did? Soul didn't I teach you the art of wooing ladies?" Oh he did and he would rather forget it. All the countless of times Wes had tied him to a chair and forcefully taught him how to treat and behave around girls. He wanted to gag at all the times he kissed his brother's hand and danced with him. All those lessons and he still didn't manage to shape him into a handsome bachelor.

Soul rolled his eyes and was about to turn around to leave for school. "I would rather not think about it―"

"Catch." Soul flipped around and clumsily caught the item soaring through the air. He unclasped his hands over the item, proving to be a dark velvet box.

"Dude, if this is what I think it is―"

"Don't worry about it, little bro. As much as I'm looking forward for Maka to become my sister-in-law, it's not rings."

Soul cocked his eyebrow and flipped the box open. His jaw fell open when he found himself eye-to-eye with two ruby shaped hearts glistering in the morning sun. "Wes… what is this?"

A large grin spread on his brother's face as he positioned his hands on his hips. "A tiny bird whispered in my ear the theme was wear _'your heart on your sleeves'_."

His heart swelled in his chest as he slapped the lid shut, hand tightening over the box. He knew Maka would dislike being given such an obviously expensive gift, but it was perfect. Tomorrow night, he would be wearing his heart on his sleeves and for the first time, be completely honest about his feelings.

"Well hello."

Soul stiffened. There was only one person Wes's voice would lower and turn suave for. Slowly he turned around, seeing Maka standing by the fence, waving and smiling wide toward both of them.

Oh dear. Her hair was down!

Her eyes sparkled brighter than the ruby he'd witnessed mere seconds ago. Hair glistered under the blazing sun and a smile making his heart trip delightfully. He couldn't wait until he would see her all dressed up and ready to dance the night away.

"Hi." Her hand positioned on her backpack strap once again. "Long time no see, Wes."

"Yes indeed. You should come over more often for study nights. I can bring you newly baked brownies."

"Um, he's busy." Soul elbowed roughly his brother who grinned wide, rubbing his side. After multiple interrupted sweet moments with Maka, they moved their study sessions to Deathbucks were Wes wouldn't barge in every other minute to offer some sort of sweets or being generally a pain in his ass.

Maka cocked her eyebrow at the two brothers. "I'll see you some other time, Wes. It was nice meeting you."

"You are always welcome at our humble home." Now it was his turn to elbow Soul's side. His eyes narrowed into slits at his brother. "Soul would be more than happy to drive you to school."

For the first time, something good came out of his idiot brother's mouth. "Yeah, totally. I can give you a ride."

She came to a stop and her pigtails bobbled as she nodded eagerly. "Sure. It would be nice."

He couldn't help but have a slight skip in his steps as he strolled over to his motorcycle. With a large grin on his face he grabbed the helmet from the space under the seat as Maka entered their driveway and approached him.

"Here." He handed the helmet to her and she accepted silently. They'd already had far too many fights about the one and only helmet Soul had. There were many arguments he would admit defeated to but when it came to Maka's safety, he would damn fight till he stood as the winner. Her brain and life was worth more than his and he could never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Maka strapped the helmet on her head as Soul swung his leg over the shiny orange beauty of his. Only a moment later she mounted the bike. Her delicate arms snaked around his waist and her warm body pressed against his back.

He absolutely loved these moments.

"Have fun at school, lovebirds!" Wes snickered as he waved toward them.

Maka stiffened against him. Soul kick-started the bike and speeded away from the driveway. He hoped Maka wouldn't notice how slow he drove and the many detours he made, but as always, Maka's eyes were too sharp and mind even better. He could feel the questioning gaze of her emerald eyes at the back of his neck and her hands squeezing his waist.

He rolled up on the school's parking lot and the low rumble of the engine came to an end. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the blond girl and the shorter one from the other day glaring at Maka. Geez. What did they expect? That he would actually choose an annoying clingy fangirl than the girl he loved? Pfft. As if.

"So are you still up for our usual study session on Sunday?" Maka climbed off the bike and started to struggle with the clip.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's the day after the dance and meeting at Deathbucks in the morning might be a drag." She pouted as she roughly tugged at the clips.

He chuckled as he swung his leg over his bike. "How about we move it to the evening then?" He gently brushed away her hands and started to work with the clip. Easily he separated the strap from the clip and they were left hanging freely.

"Thanks. You should really buy a new helmet." She pulled the helmet off and handed it to him. The good ol' helmet excuse. It never failed him.

"Hey don't bully my helmet." He put the old helmet in the seat compartment. "At least it won't fall off so the world will be without the cure for cancer."

A cute giggle escaped her lips making his heart trip in his chest. "I'm not _that_ smart."

"Smarter than me." They started to head up the stairs. "I'm sure as hell won't come up with the cure for cancer."

"But you could come up with a sooth jazzy tone that would sooth cancer patients."

"You mean terrify them to the point they hide underneath their beds with crosses and stakes?"

She bumped her shoulder into his. "Stop with the self-loathing, will you? Your music is great."

The corner of his lips twitched. "And that's why it's bad. Even a deaf person has better taste in music than you."

"Hey! Dubstep is good!"

"I would rather listen to nails on a chalk board."

"That's mean."

"I only speak the truth." Enough of the teasing. The dance was approaching fast and he needed to make some arrangement for the night of his life. "By the way, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "Pick me up? Why don't we just meet there?"

"Nah, don't worry about getting there. I'll arrange something. Is seven a good time?"

Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, sounds great."

"Great." A wide smile spread on his face. He felt like skipping because his date was Maka fucking Albarn! Calm down cool boy, relax, don't get too excited. The big reveal might backfire. "And by the way, you know red looks really good on you."

A large blush heated her cheeks. "I-it does?"

He nodded, hands turning sweaty. "It d―"

"YO BROOOOOO!" A blue flash crashed into him and he slammed into the ground with the blue-haired monkey on top of him. "DUDE! I HEARD FROM TSU― oh, hey Maka."

Her fists rested on her hip as she glared at him with annoyance. "Black*Star."

"Aren't you going to a nerdy class or something? Me and my bro has something to discuss."

"We have?"

"Yeah." Black*Star propped his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest, still straddling Soul's waist. "Boobs, vaginas and chicks. The usual."

She cocked her eyebrow and he knew it was absolutely something completely different. "Okaaaay, I'll see you later." She waved goodbye to them and walked away.

Once Maka was gone, Black*Star immediately opened his big mouth. "Dude, I heard from Tsubaki Maka's got a date."

"Yeah…?" He cocked his eyebrow. "I already knew that considering _I'm_ her date. Now will you get off me?"

"You are?" Black*Star's eyes fluttered with confusion as he scrambled off him. "I'm confused as hell."

"Maka asked me out. She left a note in my locker. I answered it and handed it back to her. We're going together to the dance. Get it now?" Soul got up from the ground and shoved his hands down his pockets.

"Wait. Hold on. _You're_ going to the dance with _Maka Albarn?_ Our nerdy future president Maka Albarn that was here a second ago?"

He cocked his eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Yeah. Last time I checked, there was only one Maka in our school."

"And you're going to the dance with Maka?"

What was his deal? Of course he was going with Maka. He might've sort of concealed his minor crush on their best friend because he didn't feel like turning into a bloody pulp of flesh and bones. Even though Black*Star had sort of given his blessing, if they were to date, he would definitely try to castrate him. Spirit would be more than happy to help him out and rip out his ball sack in the process.

"Yeah, we're going as friends." At the beginning maybe, but later, who knew.

His jaw hung open as he stared baffled at him. "It can't be."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. Yes, he was going with Maka, his childhood friend. It wasn't as if he was asking her to marry him or anything. Just two friends going to the dance together and hopefully deepening their relationship at the end of the dance. He was one of the good guys of the bunch who wanted to date the amazing Maka Albarn.

"Dude, you can relax. It's just friends hanging out."

"What the fuck, bro!" He angrily gestured with his arms as he madly shook his head. "You're my bro but damn, there must be a huge mis―"

His voice was drowned out by the sound of the bell. "Shit, dude, we'll talk later, I've got Stein first period." Black*Star cringed at the sound of the mad professor's name. Soul quickly patted his friend's shoulder before he jogged away. He smirked wide even though he knew he was going to get it from Stein for being late, and probably Maka too, but it was worth it. Only a couple of hours, he would take Maka to the Valentine's Day Dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She stared into her reflection as she wrapped a piece of hair around her iron. It was finally the night of the dance. Kid had been slightly confused when they went over the details for the dance, but he'd agreed on the time when he would pick her up and matching their outfits like most people do. The confusion had been gone as soon as everything was planned and set for the dance.

She released the hair strand and it bounced delightfully. She repeated the process with a new hair strand. But she couldn't help getting Soul out of her mind. He was attending the dance with someone. She bet it had to be one of the girls she saw glaring at them by the parking lot. They were the ones glaring at her because she arrived with Soul on his bike, but it was she who should be jealous because one of them was going to go to the dance with him. Had he made plans with his girl what they were going to wear? Would he dance with her and perhaps, plant a kiss on her lips at the end of the night?

She shook her head madly, shaking off the hurt that could break out later that night. If she came face-to-face with Soul kissing another girl, she knew her heart would break. She didn't own him. He was his own person and they weren't an item. He could be with whoever he wanted. But… why couldn't he chose _her_.

A fake smile spread on her face as she placed the curler on her desk, pulling out the plug. Green orbs perfectly framed with long black lashes and golden eyeshadow. Lips flushed a cute bubble gum pink. She tugged a curl behind her ear, the long sleeves of her red dress caressed her wrists. She might've been biased when she discovered the red dress in the store when Kid and her and come to agree on black and white attires, but the voice of Soul had whispered into her ear. Besides, she did look good in the dress.

The doorbell rung throughout her apartment. She stood up and strolled over toward the front door. Her hand grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door swung open and on the other side stood Kid in a fine suit.

"Look at you." She stepped aside as he entered her apartment. "You're looking beautiful." He leaned closer to her, eyes narrowed as critically checked out her face. A smile blossomed. "And perfectly symmetrical."

"Thank you." She entwined her hands in front of her. "You don't look bad yourself." Fine black and white suit. Not a wrinkle at the wrong place or a spot of dirt. Perfectly symmetrical to his liking. It was just what she expected from him.

"I see you couldn't find a black and white dress."

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. I thought red would look good on me."

Kid chuckled heartily. "Let me guess, the dress called for you in the shopping window?"

She nodded.

"Figured so. Liz has a tendency to fall in love with every piece of clothing in the shopping window."

Oh yeah. She always seemed to wear something new, and being good friends with the headmaster's son whom was more than happy to spend his money on his friends' happiness was definitely a perk she seemed to enjoy using. One late night study session for an upcoming test, he'd brought sweets and drinks for everybody, and it wasn't just any sweets. Expensive handmade chocolates from Belgium. Half the time he looks absolutely neutral, but he was a good guy. He cared about his friends.

"You know, I didn't expect you to ask me out to the dance."

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Kid. "Huh? Why?"

"We're not that close friends and you're not crushing on me."

He was right. They weren't that close, but she was happy he didn't get the wrong idea by the whole ask thing and the heart on her letter. She still had no clue what she was thinking when she drew that heart on the letter.

"It's true."

"Let's have fun this night." He pulled up a box from his pocket and opened it, revealing cheap paper hearts the class council had made to sell at a cheap price everybody could afford. And bring in some extra cash for the dance. "It's time for you to wear your heart on your sleeves, right?"

A smile blossomed on her lips as she held out her a―

The bell rung.

Her eyebrow cocked as she stared at the front door. She wasn't expecting anybody. Her father was most likely at the bar enjoying female company. Who could it be?

"You can take a seat. I'll make this quick." He nodded understandingly and she strolled over to the front door. Her hands grasped the doorknob and twisted it. The door shrieked loudly as it swung open.

Mouth hit the ground. Eyes widened. Muscles stiffened. On the other side of the door stood the one she really wanted to attend the dance with. Hair combed and styled completely unlike him. Dressed in a fine suit with fancy wrinkles on the right places. He looked more like Wes than himself. Realization hit her like a bolt. Wes was behind his handsome looks.

Her heart hammered roughly in her chest, threatening to break through her ribcage. He was here. _He stood right in front of her_. What she's spent time fantasying over had come true.

Sort of.

Red appeared in her eyes and automatically she moved the object aside. She was faced with a giant bouquet of blood red roses. Roses that reminded her far too much about his intriguing eyes. "H-happy Valentine's D-Day."

Her gaze snapped to his face and red was dusted on his cheeks as his eyes avoided her. Her palms turned sweaty as she stared at him. "A-are these for m-me?"

"Who else would they be for?" He snapped as his shoulders pulled up to his ears nervously.

Her eyes fluttered as she tilted her head toward the side. They were for her? Wouldn't he give them to the girl who went to the dance with? Did he go all this way to give her a pity bouquet thinking she was lying about having a date? Her fists tightened at the thought. Did he really think she was all talk? She could talk the talk and she could walk the walk and she was damned going to walk with her head held high beside Kid.

She grabbed the flowers and his eyes finally met hers. His head tilted questioningly as she glared at him. "Why are you here?" She spat as if she was a viper.

It was his turn to cock his eyebrow at her. "You're joking with me?"

" _I'm_ joking?" Her grip on the bouquet tightened. "Oh, yeah, let's make fun of the underdeveloped girl on _Valentine's Day._ Let's make a fool out of her. Why don't you try to be more original and throw punch at me!"

"What― no, you've got it all wrong." His hand dived into his pocket and retrieved a black box. He flicked the lid open and revealed two deep crimson hearts staring at her.

Her mouth hung wide open. The jewellery created a giant question mark in her mind. He was taking this joke further than she'd imagined. How much money had he even spent on the piece of jewellery? The rubies certainly didn't look like they were made of plastic.

She bewilderedly opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for water. "Soul… W―"

"Is everything okay?"

She whipped around and saw Kid right behind her. Soul choked on his saliva and stared with wide eyes at them both. The colour from his face drained. He was completely transfixed as if he'd turned to stone at the view of her date. Eyes wide and for some reason, she found hurt in his eyes.

Her heart wrenched in her chest because she could understand that hurt, but not why he was hurting so.

"Soul…?" Cautiously she stepped toward him, reaching out for him as if he would run away. "Are you okay…?"

Slowly his eyes locked with hers, before he broke out laughing. "You fell for it!" Laughter drier than an overbaked loaf of bread, he stiffly slapped his knee. "It was all a joke. I can't believe you fell for it!"

She cocked her eyebrow as he slowly backed away from her. "Soul―"

"Just wait till Black*Star hears about this!" He bolted away from her apartment.

"Soul!" She called his name. "Wait!" She quickly followed him down the hallway. She cursed herself for choosing high heels. His feet rapidly hit the steps as he descended the staircase. "Soul!" She bit her lower lip as she reached the ground floor, crashing through the door only to catch Soul closing the door to a luxurious black limo. She ran toward it to the sound of the wheels shrieking loudly and the limo drove away from her.

…

The upbeat music blasted in the decorated gym where paper lamps of every shade of red hung from the ceiling and red velvet hugged the walls. Hems of dresses various lengths caressed ankles and thighs as they jumped to the beat the DJ produced. Students lounged around by their table with red cups in their hands, laughing with their friends or playing drinking games. Loud hollers from the table near hers erupted and a guy took up one of the cups formed into a triangle and stated to devour the containment. Liquid that she could only guess wasn't punch.

Everybody seemed to have the time of their lives wearing their hearts on their sleeves, but Maka couldn't find it in her to enjoy the party. She searched for her friend. From the dancefloor to the table with punch and snacks, even in the corner where people made out (which to her relief) she didn't find him.

He'd mysteriously disappeared.

The image of him standing outside her door, flowers in hand and deep pools of red softly looking into her eyes. A smile played on his lips that made her feel utterly special. Special as if she was the one who―

"Do you want to dance?" Kid snapped her out from the vivid image that took place merely three hours ago.

She looked at her date from across the table. "Huh?"

"I know you're worried about him, but there's no use sitting around and waiting." He stood up from his chair and smiles kindly toward her. A smile so inviting and friendly. So like Kid.

"Why not." He offered her his hand and she grabbed it, his much larger and bonier. His was quite cold compared to Soul's. Kid's fingers were skinny while Soul's soft and strong from his piano playing. The few moments she'd touched his hand was far better than holding Kid's. Soul's always reminded her of… safety. Home and warm blankets and cuddly movie nights on the couch.

Kid led her to the dancefloor and respectfully placed his free hand on the middle of her back. Her hand rested on his shoulder as he started to guide her in a slow dance to the racing beat of the pop music. His eyes sought for hers but all she did was scanning the crowd. Her breath hitched when white appeared in the corner of the eyes. She snapped her head and her heart sunk in her chest. The bright light from the moving spotlights in the ceiling hit a guy's unruly hair.

It wasn't Soul. Damn it. She shouldn't be on her toes like this. If he was supposed to arrive, wouldn't he already be here? But… what if he and his date decided to bail on the dance and― and stay at home? Her heart twisted with hurt and she snapped her eyes to her heels. As much as she didn't want that to be a reality, it could be. He just went to her apartment to prank her and give his date the flowers and jewellery to seduce her into b―

"You know," Kid started, grabbing her attention, "I was surprised when you asked me to be your date for the dance." She fluttered her eyes with confusion. "I saw you hanging around Soul quite often. I was sure you two were dating."

"D-dating?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. You two always look at each other and you're always in each other's private spheres. You two look so in love with each other. So it surprised me when you went up to me and asked me to the dance."

Were they really? Were they really that close to each other? She knew she could wear her heart on her sleeves and lovingly touch his arm or flutter her eyes like some girl getting dust in her eyes. But had he… had he really seen it from Soul too? Oh how she would want that to be true.

"You really thought so?" The tiny bird named Hope seated on its stick deep within her stretched out its wings and took off. Hope grew and so did the smile on her face.

"Definitely."

If Kid's hunch was correct… she needed to confront this. She needed to talk to him about the prank. Now when she thought about it… the prank seemed so much _not_ like him and Black*Star. Black*Star hadn't been hiding around the corner to jump forward and laugh at her. After the pranks they always liked to rejoice in her shame and laugh at her, but he'd hightailed away from there quicker than lightning.

Something wasn't right…

"Do you think you can drive me home?"

A smile spread on his face and their dance ceased to exist. "I'll grab my jacket and then we leave."

…

He wouldn't leave her mind. The stunt he'd pulled was imprinted on her mind twenty-four seven. Soul didn't show up at the dance. He didn't pick her up for their study session. She texted and called him but he wouldn't answer. The weekend came to an end and he didn't arrive at school. When the biology test came, he didn't attend. She tried to contact Black*Star and see if he knew if Soul was okay, but he'd also disappeared. It was like the two had dropped from the face of the earth.

She couldn't help but feel like he was avoiding her.

She was sure as hell going to confront him because the silence was driving her crazy. The night nibbled at the back of her mind telling her it was something more than just a joke.

"Maka?"

She spun on her feet faster than lightning and saw the familiar face of Wes Evan. "Wes! I was just on my way to your place."

"I can see that considering you're standing in our driveway."

Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks flared up when she realized she was standing in their driveway while Wes had just exited his home. She should've simply gone up to the door instead of contemplating her words. But what would she say when she came face to face with Soul?

"Um, well…" she fiddled with her hands nervously. "Soul hasn't been showing up at school and―" her words died when Wes blatantly ignored her, fishing up a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and monotony started to read what stood on it. "Soul has unfortunately come down with a serious stomach poisoning. He's really tired and don't wish to have any visitors over. Make it sound convincing so Maka won't catch onto the story. She's smart so memorize it― ops, I think I wasn't supposed to read that part."

She cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, completely puzzled. So he'd made up a story to avoid him? Her stomach twisted as if a knife had been stabbed and turned in her gut. It hurt a lot more than she'd thought it would. This was the confirmation she'd sought. He _was_ avoiding her!

"Wes, I don't want to be rude or disrespect the bond between you and Soul, but I need to see him."

He crinkled the note into a ball and shoved it down in his pocket. "I knew you would say so." He opened the front door and retrieved a grey suitcase before he locked the front door. His keys rattled and the suitcase's wheels creaked as he headed toward her. "I'll give you a ride back home."

"Huh? But I have to see him!" She exclaimed and balled her hands. "I can't leave now. He hasn't been answering any of my calls."

"He's not here. I'll explain everything on our way there."

"Oh." The silver car on the driveway beeped loudly and the lights flashed. Wes politely opened the passenger door for her to slide in and shut it after her. The interior smelled fresh and new leather. The leather seat was smooth against her exposed legs and fingertips. Wes placed the suitcase in the backseat before he got in the driver's seat. The engine rumbled alive and he backed out of the driveway.

"So… mind telling me what happened the night of the dance?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really have a clue what happened. Kid arrived and we were going to go to the dance and Soul arrived with flowers and he insulted me and whipped out expensive jewellery before he said it was all a joke and he hightailed away from there." Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head against the glass window. It was such a messy night and she hadn't any clue of what went through Soul's mind. She couldn't even start comprehend why he'd showed up before the dance at her doorstep simply to run away. He'd been complicated before to read, but now, he was blank pages she couldn't even start analysing.

"I see… and I assume this Kid man was your date?"

"Yeah." Her eyes fluttered open just in time to witness realization hit him hard.

"Now I finally understand…"

"Understand what?"

Wes shifted gear and he made a turn. "When he returned home, he locked himself inside of his room, refusing to talk to me. The next thing I know, Black*Star picks him up the next day and he leaves with a large suitcase."

"What?!" Her mouth opened and closed rapidly. "He _left?!_ "

He nodded. "Exactly. He's hiding in Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?"

"Yes. He's bad when it comes to deleting his history. He's got really bad taste in porn."

Her mouth stiffened and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I did _not_ need to know that." Or maybe she did. What _was_ he into?

"He's always a habit of running away when he's dealt with situations he can't deal with so I'm not surprised. His plane tickets back to Death City are scheduled next Sunday but with weekend coming up…" a smile grew on Wes's face as he pulled up in front of Maka's apartment complex. "I thought I would travel over there and try to untangle this mess."

"You are?" She clashed her hands together and leaned closer to him. "Can you please bring a letter with you and give it to him? I really do need to talk to him."

A smile grew on his face as he killed the engine. "How about I bring something better than a letter?"

She cocked her eyebrow.

"How about I pay for you plane ticket― Shhh! don't worry about it. My family got more money than they need. I would be very happy to open my wallet for a plane ticket for you. I'm very sure Soul would be very happy to see you."

"But―"

"You're an honour student and I think you deserve a break. Taking three days off school to hang out with your friends in Bora Bora will do you good."

She bit her lower lip. Wes was far too kind and far too generous. She should've seen this coming. "Wes. It's far too much. I can't accept."

"Yes you can. It would make my brother happy to see you."

He'd avoided her for days. He didn't answer her calls or texts and he was completely beyond her reach. Wes was offering her a solution to her problem. He was wealthy and she was sure one extra ticket and a hotel room would do nothing to reduce the thickness of his wallet. With his help, she could come face-to-face with Soul and untangle this whole mess.

She sighed with defeat. "Okay. Fine. So when will we leave?"

A smirk grew on his face. "As soon as you're finished packing." He gestured toward the backseat where his suitcase rested on the seat. His hand dived inside of his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. Plane tickets. "I'm already prepared."

…

His sunglasses rested comfortably against the bridge of his nose, arms crossed behind his head. Children ran round on the beach playing tag or splashing water on each other in the sea. A female jogger in short shorts jogged along the waterline. The sky blue sea shone as if it was liquid mirrors floating around on the surface.

"Bruh!" Sand was kicked high when Black*Star landed on the sand beside his sunbed. "They're selling water guns by the light house. We should have an epic water fight. It will be like David and the Goliath!"

Soul snorted and pushed his sunglasses up to massage the bridge of his nose. "You don't even know what the story David and the Goliath is about."

"Yes I do! A god knows everything! I'm just as strong and big as Goliath!"

"Dude, David beat Goliath with a stone and a sling."

"No way! You're lying!"

He sighed and shook his head, letting his sunglasses ride back down on the bridge of his nose. He knew more about David and Goliath than he was interested in knowing. With Maka being addicted to books she whipped out way too many nerdy facts about nerdy stuff.

His eyes squeezed shut as pain blossomed in his chest and spread throughout his body. Maka. As much as he wanted to forget about the night and how he'd utterly humiliated himself, he simply couldn't forget her. Her amazing green eyes. Her red dress. Her face radiant like the sun. A view he thought he would never experience because he'd balls the size of almonds. The view he'd dreamed of since he started falling for her came crashing down when Kid appeared behind her.

His jaw tightened and he wanted to slap himself silly because how the fuck hadn't he seen it coming?! His sticker was on _KID'S_ locker, not his. She never wanted to go with him to the dance. It was Kid all along she wanted to go with. The one person that fit her dorky nerdy smarty personality was Kid; the headmaster's son with a brain and stupid eloquent speeches and utterly stupidly how perfect he fit Maka. He couldn't compete with him. He was an asshole with an attitude problem. He got himself in trouble and found himself in detention every other week. He barely passed his exams. He couldn't live up to his parents' expectations and he certainly didn't deserve the name of Evans.

He was a good for nothing loser who didn't deserve t―

"Is this sunbed taken?"

He stiffened.

No way.

This couldn't be.

He dared to crack his eye open and through the dark shades of his sunglasses, stood Maka. In her cute pink chequered bikini top and matching skirt. Arm propped confidently on her hip with a beach bag in her other. Toned abs at display and legs that could go on for miles―

Oh fuck.

He spluttered as he quickly scrambled up, sitting on the edge with his arms awkwardly crossed. "M-Maka?!"

"Surprise!" She practically outshined the sun with her smile.

His cheeks heated at her cute giggling. "H-How did you find me?! W-Why the fuck are you here?!" He immediately squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed the urge to slap his forehead. "N-not that I'm not glad to see you."

Her nose wrinkles so cutely like every time he teased her. She leaned forward and her eyes gazed critically at him. "Really? Then how come you haven't been answering any of my messages?"

Shit.

"Um… You know… Ehhh…" His throat ran dry as he tried to come up with a lie that was believable and that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Didn't want to rack up a large phone bill…?"

"You're such a liar!"

"U-uh?"

"You've been avoiding me like I'm the plague!"

Her face neared his as her eyebrows narrowed and created the adorable wrinkle between them. He repelled away from her face and supported himself on his elbows, choking on his own spit. "I-I haven't…?"

"When you read my messages, you might want to make the messages unread."

Shit. He knew he'd forgotten something!

"… I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily and her beach bag heavily hit the sand, creating a sand cloud around it. Books. She had to have brought a wide diversity of books in her beach bag to be _that_ heavy. So like her.

"Why?" Her voice was low and full of wonder. If he hadn't known her for years he would've missed the hurt in her voice. She plopped down on his sunbed beside him. "What have I done so wrong you felt compelled to hide away in Bora Bora from me?"

He closed his eyes at her sad tune she sang. As much as he'd denied she would question his absence and miss him, he knew deep down she would wonder where he'd suddenly run off to. Especially how they last saw each other. His runaway attempt had failed. He was forced to deal with this mess now.

No more lies. Even if it meant his heart would break.

"It's stupid." He took off his sunglasses and threw them on her beach bag, not caring if they broke. Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. "I was stupid for not understanding the situation." Her head ripped away from her feet and her powerful emerald eyes locked with his. His throat ran dry as he felt himself shrink under her gaze. "I'd put my sticker on Kid's locker so I wouldn't return to a locker full with love letters. I should've known you'd put your letter in the wrong locker."

"Oh…" Her face dawned with realization. She must've been analysing the whole even too just like he had. She placed her hand beside him on the sunbed, but made sure not to touch him. "So, you did think the invitation was meant for you?"

His jaw tightened and stiffly he nodded at her. "I did."

"I see…" To his baffle, a smile grew on her lips. "So… you did want to go to the dance with me?"

His cheeks heated up and his heart tumbled in his chest just like when he willingly threw himself of the cliff of love and accepted his fate. He was whipped and he would forever crawl after her like some lost puppy. He gulped before he nodded. "I did."

Her smile grew and she exposed her magnificently perfectly white teeth. "Even though I am a nerd, you still wanted to go with me?"

He rolled his eyes and he knew she enjoyed toying with him. "Yes."

"You prepared a limo for us to arrive in?"

He massaged the back of his neck. "Yes." He forced the word out of his mouth.

"You wanted to dance with me?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes― WAIT! HOLD ON!" He threw his hands up as she broke out laughing. His face turned a perfect red which rivalled the sun. "Um! How did you even get here?!"

"Look at your clumsy attempt at changing the subject." She playfully poked his nose. Was she moving closer to him? "Look behind you."

He threw a glance behind him. In a couple of sunbed away laid his brother sprawled out with a wide grin on his face _and a camera directed toward them!_ "That son of a b―" He cut himself off when a small warm palm cupped his cheek, steering him away from his brother and back to connect with Maka's green eyes. Her thumb caressed his cheekbone and he was sure her face was closer than before.

"If I knew you wanted to be my date, I would've asked you and not Kid." His jaw fell right open. "I thought if I asked you, you would make fun of me and humiliate me with Black*Star."

His stomach twisted with disgust and he felt utterly sick to the core. "Why would I? That would be uncool on so many levels."

"I don't know! I just felt that way. I was scared."

His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her palm. They were both scared of being rejected. Frightened to open up their hearts only to be hurt in the end. Slowly his eyes opened to a sweet smile playing on her lips and emerald eyes sparkling.

"I guess we both were dumb and scared." He whispered.

Her eyes sparkled with joy she barely could contain. "Both?"

He placed his hand above hers and beamed at her. "I was going to ask you to the dance, but I was scared shitless and when I found your note in my locker, I didn't think clearly and I was relieved you had gotten before me."

She let out a soft laughter. "Maybe the letter was always meant to end up in your locker."

"I like to believe it."

They shared a fulfilling silence as they basked in the comfort of their bared hearts and mutual feelings. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, running over her strong knuckles and small fingers. She took the initiative and closed her eyes, leaning toward him. He met her flushed pink lips and he was sure he was in heaven. A heaven that entirely consisted of Maka's laughter, smile and lips.

"YOU NASTY FUCKER!"

His eyes snapped open to see blue approaching. Maka's nails dug into his cheek and encouraged his lips to stay on hers. Her free hand planted right in Black*Star's forehead as their mouths moved against each other's, his a little bit stiffer at Black*Star's vows to kill him for breaking the bro code being screamed out loud.

"Relax." Soul recognized the voice as his brother's. "It's only kissing."

Maka broke the kiss and rolled her eyes at her childhood friend as he swung his arms around, growling loudly as his eyes threw daggers at him. "Black*Star, you gave us your blessing to date, remember?" Maka grinned wide toward him.

"It was a joke!" Black*Star bared his teeth threateningly at Soul "I'll fuck you up! No one screws with Maka's future and gets away with it."

Wes stepped in front of Soul with his arms crossed, still camcorder in his hand. "I would rather not lose my brother, thank you very much. besides―" a huge grin spread on his face "― I've just ordered SoMa shirts for us all!"

"Soma…? That sounds like some kind of soap." Black*Star stated.

"SoMa. Soul and Maka. SoMa's their shipname. They be waiting for us as soon as we get back home." Soul's eyebrow twitched and he massaged the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Only his brother would spend his precious time and creativity on doing something like that.

"You created _a ship_ for them?!" Black*Star burst out and stomped his foot on the sand. " _No one_ will stray my sister from her studies and this ship will have to die!"

"Geez," Maka entwined her fingers with his free hand. "Let's get away from here before they notice we're gone."

Even though Soul knew he would get his ass handed to him the moment Maka and Wes weren't around, he had no regrets. He smirked wide toward her and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Thank you everybody who read this to the end! I'd no plans for these updates to be so far apart, but you know how school can get in your way. I hope you enjoyed this little story about the trainwreck a miscommunication can create.


End file.
